Obietnica
by Yuuka5
Summary: "[..]Pojedyncza, ostatnia łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Beznamiętnie starł ją rękawem przemoczonej bluzy, zostawiając mokry ślad. Wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że On nie wróci.[..]" Mocny angst, możliwe OOC.


Szedł opustoszałą ulicą, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Już dawno temu przestały go obchodzić tak błahe rzeczy jak pogoda czy reszta świata. Nie potrafił się cieszyć z jakiegokolwiek powodu – _On_ zabrał mu tą radość wraz ze swoim odejściem. Już nawet koszykówka nie potrafiła wywołać w nim choćby najmniejszej pozytywnej myśli. Wszystko mu _Go_ przypominało – pusta szafka w łazience, gdzie kiedyś były _Jego_ rzeczy, nawet ulubiony kubek w niebieskie grochy. Gdzie Aomine nie spojrzał, wszędzie coś mu o _Nim_ przypominało. Cierpiał na bezsenność, nie mogąc choćby spojrzeć na puste miejsce obok niego, gdzie kiedyś _On_ spał. Z całych sił chciał o _Nim_ zapomnieć, ale nie udawało mu się to. Nie potrafił wymazać _Go_ z pamięci.  
Przyspieszył kroku, teraz praktycznie biegnąc. Chciał się jak najszybciej tam znaleźć, pragnął być jak najbliżej _Niego_. Nie mógł wytrzymać tej rozłąki, choć kiedyś naigrywał się z tych wszystkich związków na odległość. Teraz rozumiał, jak to jest nie mieć przy sobie tej najbliższej osoby. Wiedział, jak bardzo to boli.  
Daiki przeszedł przez metalową furtkę, nie domykając jej. Nie obchodziło go nic, prócz swojego celu.  
Przechodził między nielicznymi drzewami, co chwile klnąc pod nosem na to przejmujące zimno. Próbując powstrzymać drżenie, wszedł na mały teren ogrodzony niskimi krzakami, przy okazji się o nie potykając i klnąc szpetnie. Wtedy zobaczył swój cel.  
Duży, marmurowy nagrobek lekko się świecił w świetle księżyca. Mężczyzna mimowolnie podszedł do niego i jakby z czcią przesunął palcami po literach wyrytych w kamieniu. Momentalnie w jego oczach zaświeciły łzy, ale nie pozwolił im opaść, nie teraz. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na słabość, przecież _Mu_ obiecał, że nie będzie się rozczulał nad sobą. Obiecał, ale czy _On_ wiedział, jak trudno mu jest dotrzymać obietnicy? Nie, nikt nie wiedział. Wszyscy go tylko idiotycznie pocieszali, pytając czy sobie kogoś nie znalazł. Daiki nie cierpiał ich pełnego politowania wzroku, tych szeptów za jego plecami. To tylko jeszcze bardziej mu przypominało o powodach jego zachowania. Nie potrafił zdzierżyć współczucia.

Przykucnął przy grobie, delikatnie strzepując z niego kurz. Po chwili z nieba zaczęły się sączyć wielkie krople, a po dosłownie kilku sekundach rozpadało się na dobre. Daiki nie wiedział co robi w tym miejscu. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie tego wszystkiego rozpamiętywał, a jednak właśnie siedzi na cmentarzu, tuż przy _Jego_ grobie. Ciekaw był, co _On_ by zrobił, gdyby go teraz zobaczył. Mężczyzna usiadł, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. _On_ był pierwszą osobą, którą pokochał w _ten_ sposób. _On_ jako pierwszy dopchał się do miejsca w sercu Aomine, do którego żadna inna osoba nie miała wstępu. To _On_ sprawił, że Daiki na nowo pokochał koszykówkę, to wszystko dzięki _Niemu_. Był z _Nim_ szczęśliwy, wszyscy mówili jaka to z nich świetna para. Wtedy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia bez _Niego_, choć to wszystko przeczyło jego wszystkim przekonaniom. Dla _Niego_ się zmienił. Tylko i wyłącznie dla _Niego_ stał się inną osobą, zmienił swoje poglądy. A teraz jak skończony idiota siedzi nad _Jego_ grobem i cudem powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Dzień w dzień rozpamiętywał _tamten_ dzień.

_Wysoki, niebieskowłosy mężczyzna stanął za barkiem, kątem oka patrząc na uwijającego się w kuchni osobnika, próbującego zrobić śniadanie. Niezbyt mu to wychodziło, ale liczą się chęci, nieprawdaż? Aomine przyglądał się mu z zainteresowaniem, czekając aż cokolwiek ciekawego wyniknie z gotowania jego kochanka. Wiedział, że Ryouta nie potrafi gotować. Wiedział także, że z blondyna myszkującego po jego kuchni nic dobrego nie wyjdzie, aczkolwiek nie zatrzymywał go. Chciał się napatrzyć na Ryoutę utytłanego w różnego rodzaju substancje, ubranego w uroczy, różowy fartuszek. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, myśląc nad wykorzystaniem tego fartuszka w sypialni.  
- Aominecchi, czemu się tak szczerzysz? – zapytał Kise, zapewne urażony natarczywym spojrzeniem swojego kochanka. – Co knujesz?  
-Ja? Nic, nic – odmruknął Aomine, odwracając wzrok na widok za oknem. – Lepiej zajmij się śniadaniem, coś ci się przypala.  
Jak na zawołanie blondyn doskoczył do patelni, gdzie właśnie jajka poszły się chędożyć. Został z nich tylko zwęglony placek, oczywiście niezdatny do spożycia.  
- Wszystko twoja wina, Aominecchi! – pisnął Ryouta, wskazując oskarżycielsko na Aomine, który wyminął barek i zbliżył się do blondyna.  
- Moja?  
- Jasne, że twoja! Gdybyś mnie nie rozproszył…  
- To zapewne spaliłbyś nie tylko jajecznicę, ale także moją chałupę. – Przerwał mu Daiki, kładąc rękę na talii blondyna. Ryouta pisnął zaskoczony, gdy bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jego chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku._

Jedna, samotna łza przetoczyła się po policzku Aomine, pozostawiając za sobą mokrą kreskę. W ślad za nią popłynęły kolejne, a już po chwili Daiki płakał jak małe dziecko, nie zadając sobie trudu by otrzeć słony płyn kapiący z jego oczu. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu to wszystko czego się dorobił w życiu naglę poszło się chędożyć. Stracił wszystko. Już wolałby gnić pod ziemią zamiast Ryouty.

_Daiki rzucił blondyna na łóżko, który piszczał jak opętany. Cały czas umorusany i w fartuszku, został przygwożdżony do łóżka i namiętnie pocałowany. Sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność, ale za nic nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Aomine na pewno by to kiedyś wykorzystał.  
- No, Ryouta, wyskakuj z ciuszków!  
- C-co? Ale Aominecchi, ja mam za godzinę prace…  
-No i co z tego? Jak się sprężymy, to może nawet… - zaczął, gdy nagle przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu blondyna. „Uratowany" Ryouta szybko dopadł telefonu, by już po chwili zrzucać z siebie Aomine, oznajmiając, że musi być wcześniej w pracy._

Nie wiedząc co robi, przytulił się do nagrobka, mrucząc _Jego_ imię. Pragnął tylko jednego – by _On_ wrócił. Chciał znów ujrzeć jego blond czuprynę, jego chuderlawe ciało. Marzył o tym, by znów dotknąć jego bladego policzka, by znów dotknąć jego ust swoimi. Chciał tylko _Jego_.  
Za każdym razem, gdy o _Nim_ myślał zastanawiał się, czemu _Go_ nie powstrzymał. Czemu nie przycisnął _Go_ mocniej do materaca, nie pozwalając mu iść do pracy. Gdyby tylko mógł, cofnąłby czas.

_- Gdzie ty leziesz?  
- Na lotnisko, głuptaku. Jakbyś nie wiedział, to tam właśnie pracuję. – __Zaśmiał się __głośno, przebierając się. Niestety, zrzucił fartuszek.- Powinienem być za jakieś trzy dni.  
- Aż trzy dni? – jęknął niebieskowłosy, grzebiąc sobie palcem w uchu. – To chociaż przywieź mi jakąś pamiątkę.  
- Przecież zawsze ci jakąś przynoszę! – Oburzył się Kise.  
- Ta, jeśli wodę kolońską wyprodukowaną przez jakiegoś bogatego frędzla można nazwać pamiątką. A chciałbym przypomnieć, że byłeś wtedy w Rosji. Mogłeś mi chociaż kupić wódkę.  
- A weź już nie jęcz, bo ci nic nie przywiozę! – krzyknął, ubierając buty. Już po chwili nachylał się nad Aomine, całując go czule w czoło.- Do zobaczenia, zrzędo.  
- Ej, co ja jakiś dzieciak jestem, by mnie w czoło całować?! – Zdenerwował się mężczyzna, podczas gdy chichoczący Kise wyszedł z pokoju. Chwile później Daiki usłyszał szczęk zamykanych drzwi i westchnął zirytowany. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko blondyn wróci, nieźle się za niego zabierze. Wraz z fartuszkiem._

- Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić, Ryouta? – wyszeptał. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nie mógł pojąć, jak ten chudy, blady blondynek mógł go aż tak zmienić

_Wszystko przez tą pierdoloną miłość_.

- Ryouta – wyłkał, starając się powstrzymać niekontrolowane szlochy. Przez ostatnie sześć lat, gdy połowę tego czasu był z Kise, diametralnie się zmienił. Kiedyś nie uznawał czegoś takiego jak _miłość_. Kiedyś nawet nie myślał, że będzie zakochany. Wtedy liczyła się tylko koszykówka. To właśnie w tym momencie jego życia pojawił się Kise, wraz ze swoim chuderlawym ciałem, charakterem wiecznego optymisty i firmowym uśmiechem.  
Nawet po swojej śmierci, był jedyną osobą jaką Daiki prawdziwie kochał.

_Siedział na kanapie, leniwie przeglądając kanały i czekając aż wreszcie jego chłopak wróci z pracy. Według jego obliczeń, Ryouta powinien właśnie być w drodze do domu. Więc Daiki czekał_ _na_ _niego_. _Miał już nawet przygotowany obiad, ot co! Teraz do szczęścia potrzebował Kise, sypialni i tego różowego fartuszka. Była godzina dziesiąta wieczorem, a jego jeszcze nie było. Trochę to mężczyznę zaniepokoiło, ale nie na tyle by wydzwaniać do szefów blondyna. Pewnie był korek, albo musiał zostać dłużej w pracy – ostatnio często tak było. Dlatego też nie przejmując się zbytnio nieobecnością Ryouty, Aomine dalej oglądał jakiś teleturniej.  
Mijały kolejne godziny, ale blondyna nie było. Teraz to już naprawdę Aomine się martwił – jeszcze nigdy Ryouta nie spóźnił się aż tak. Była trzecia w nocy._

Daiki płakał rzewnie, nie widząc niczego prócz rozmazanego nagrobka. Wpatrywał się w złocone litery układające się w datę, nie mogąc pojąć, gdzie te trzy lata się podziały. Był z _Nim_ naprawdę szczęśliwy, a teraz jest wrakiem człowieka. Każdy z jego otoczenia już próbował przywrócić go do stanu przed tym zdarzeniem, ale nikomu się nie udało. Akashi próbował groźby, Midorima jakiś psychologicznych gówien, Murasakibara karmił go samymi słodyczami, a Kuroko tylko patrzył się na niego z tym swoim niezmiennym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Ryouta, jak mogłeś mnie zostawić z tymi debilami?

_Daiki chodził po przedpokoju w tę i z powrotem, nie mogąc pozbyć się niepokoju. Nie wiedział co się dzieje z Ryoutą ale podejrzewał najgorsze. Nigdy nie był pesymistą lecz teraz wiedział, że coś się musiało stać.  
Momentalnie zadzwonił telefon, a Aomine wręcz się na niego rzucił. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy odczytał napis oznajmiający wszem i wobec, że __**Kisiaczek Najpiękniejszy na Świecie* **__dzwoni. Uradowany, że nic głupkowi nie jest, odebrał.  
- Witam, czy rozmawiam z panem Aomine Daiki?  
I właśnie wtedy uderzyło go to nieprzyjemnie uczucie. Poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a gardło zacieśnia się, uniemożliwiając mu spokojne oddychanie.  
- T-tak? – wyjąkał.  
- Przykro mi to panu mówić ale pański partner, Kise Ryouta, miał wypadek. Na ulicy Chopina jego samochód zderzył się z ciężarówką i… - mówił kobiecy, chłodny głos.  
- W jakim jest stanie?! – przerwał jej Aomine, nie mogąc wytrzymać jej paplaniny. Chciał konkretów z jego stanu zdrowia, nie wypadku.  
Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.  
- Wyjdzie z tego?!  
Znów cisza.  
- Przykro mi panie Aomine ale niestety… - Daiki więcej nie potrzebował. I bez tego dobrze wiedział o co chodzi.  
Wstał i szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę łazienki. Wparował do niej i odruchowo spojrzał w lustro. Ujrzał siebie z lekko podkrążonymi oczami pełnymi łez. Co go do takiego stanu doprowadziło?  
Jego chłopak nie żył._

Usiadł przed nagrobkiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wspominając wszystkie spędzone z _Nim_ chwile. Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz _Go_ zobaczył. Myślał wtedy, że to chuchro dumnie nazywające siebie modelem za nic nie przejdzie do pierwszego składu.

Pojedyncza, ostatnia łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Beznamiętnie starł ją rękawem przemoczonej bluzy, zostawiając mokry ślad. Wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że _On_ nie wróci. Przez te trzy lata, jak idiota miał nadzieję, że to wszystko to tylko głupi żart i że Kise za chwile wyskoczy zza rogu krzycząc „Dałeś się nabrać!" Niestety, to nie był żaden kawał. To było jego idiotyczne, zjebane do kwadratu życie.

_A ja i tak będę cię kochać, Ryouta.  
_  
Wstał z zimnej ziemi, otrzepując swoje mokre spodnie. Ruszył w drogę powrotną do swojego, wyjątkowo pustego po Jego śmierci mieszkania.  
Cały czas padało ale Daiki nie zwracał na to uwagi. Już dawno temu przestały go obchodzić tak błahe rzeczy jak pogoda czy reszta świata.__

*Jak się można domyślić, to nie Daiki ustawiał tą nazwę, tylko nasz Kisiaczek.


End file.
